


Bodywork

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Biker!Jae, Boys and cars gimme feels ok, M/M, Mechanic!Dae, Rough Sex, so much testosterone, top!jae, we need more of that in the world pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae needs some front end service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodywork

 

The scent of motor oil and machinery is strong, pervading to the senses. Rock music blares from the ancient radio in the corner, cut into every now and then by a curse or a bit of off key singing.

  
Youngjae smirks as he shoves open the worn looking door, spray painted black with the words 'fuck off' written in vivid red.

  
"We're closed!"

  
Comes a somewhat muffled voice, the clang of metal on concrete common as wheels squeak and roll across the floor beneath worn, creaking wood.

  
Youngjae finds him beneath a jacked up Mazda, faded converse untied and jumpsuit covered knees faded and spread. He puts a foot between them and yanks it backward, bringing the mechanic and the dolly out from under the car in one swoop.

  
Youngjae's smile is cheeky. "Hey, Daehyunnie."

  
Daehyun's surprise quickly melds into annoyance. "Fuck off, Jae. I'm busy."

  
He reaches up to wheel himself back under the car, but Youngjae doesn't let him, pulling the cart back out and reaching down to heave Daehyun to his feet. He shoves him back against the front bumper and smirks, his eyes following the way Daehyun licks his lips. "Come on, Daehyunnie," He purrs, his breath warm and oh so close. Their lips brush when he speaks, and Daehyun can see the challenge in the younger blond's eyes.

  
"You know you want to. For old times' sake."

  
Daehyun's eyes search Youngjae's, calculating. Youngjae tilts his head to the other side, and something in his eyes makes Daehyun snap, the brunette surging forward and kissing Youngjae hard. Their teeth clash and Daehyun tastes blood, the first to break and moan against Youngjae's mouth.

  
Youngjae growls, using his grip on Daehyun's coveralls to wheel him around and force him down over the hood of a black Toyota Supra. He shoves his knee between the mechanic's legs, grinding it into the quickly forming arousal he can feel there. Daehyun's drops the socket wrench in his hand and instead grabs for Youngjae's hair, yanking his head to the side and deepening the kiss. Its all violence and pent up frustration, months of sassy comments and snarky comebacks.

  
It's not exactly forbidden, but it's not something to really brag about either.

  
Daehyun yanks down the zipper of Youngjae's leather jacket and shoves it off his shoulders, and then hauls the plain black wife beater up and out of his jeans. Youngjae rips Daehyun's coveralls apart, buttons pinging off into the garage as his hands delve deeper, shoving plain boxers out of the way as he wraps his hand around the mechanic's cock.

  
Daehyun groans, his hands fumbling for a moment on Youngjae's belt before he's ripping them down thick thighs and pulling the shorter man in by the ass, sucking his cursing tongue into his mouth. Youngjae's hands slam down on the hood on either side of Daehyun and he moans as the brunette wraps a hand around them both, hips canting forward to fuck Daehyun's palm and rub against his arousal.

  
Its friction and its hot, but its not enough to get him off. Youngjae pulls away with a low growl and grabs Daehyun by the coveralls again, wrenching him downward until he's on his knees in front of the car. Youngjae smirks down at him as he grabs the mechanic’s head by the hair. "Open wide, Daehyunnie," He coos above him.

  
Daehyun hisses at him but wraps his lips around him anyway, sinking down low and pulling back to bob his head, tongue working overtime. It’s less about finesse and more about getting him prepared, so once he's sure the blond is nice and soaked he lets him go with a pop, and slithers his body back up between Youngjae and the car.

  
He tears off the arms of his coveralls and kicks them off his legs, his shoes going with as Youngjae tears at the clothing to get it off. The boxers are quick to follow, and then Youngjae's hands are shoving Daehyun's legs apart, the brunette conscious enough to hold them that way until the younger blond is pushing inside, groaning at the tight fit.      

  
Daehyun hisses, because it’s a bit painful, but the anger and the adrenaline surging beneath his skin and heating his blood is only making him crave it more. Reaching up, he pulls Youngjae down to suck the very breath from his lungs, his blunt nails digging hard enough to leave marks on his shoulder blades.

  
"Just hurry up and fuck me, you little fuck."

  
Youngjae chokes on a laugh, the sound strained from the focus he's got on fighting the instinct to just put Daehyun through the hood of the car.

  
"Don't be a demanding bitch, Daehyunnie."

  
But he's not about to spit on the invitation.

  
He rolls his hips up hard and fast into Daehyun, uncaring as the mechanic's skin slicks and sticks to the fiberglass hood because it helps him fuck the brunette harder, his moans nearly drowning out the rock still blaring from the radio.

  
Despite his indiscretions, Daehyun is still a tight fuck, and Youngjae can feel the race to the finish line building, the high just as addicting as the night lights and the nitrous fueled revving of an engine between his legs that leaves him shuddering and his heart pounding during the zero to two-sixty in under a minute.

  
He’s pretty sure he can see those lights flashing past his closed eyelids, nails biting into the hot skin of Daehyun’s hips, moaning the roaring in his ears as he pushes himself harder, leaving bruises, careening out of control.

  
Daehyun cries out when he comes first, white ribbons splashing across his chest, back arching and muscles clenching tighter than a vice.

  
Youngjae is right behind him, Daehyun’s name caught in the back of his throat. He jerks hard and quickly pushes Daehyun’s legs from around his waist, taking himself in hand to spill his come all over the mechanic’s thighs instead.

  
Some of it drips between his legs and down over the hood, but Daehyun is too boneless, satiated, and completely wrecked to notice. He’s still trying to remember how to breathe, muscles twitching and spasming with the aftershocks of his own orgasm.

  
When he opens his eyes to look at Youngjae, the blond feels a brief moment of smug satisfaction at the fact that his eyes are still glazed over, his puffy lips swollen and still releasing harsh puffs of air.

  
Which is why Youngjae wipes his messed hand across the only clean bit of skin and then pats it mockingly, murmuring. “Always a pleasure, Daehyunnie.”

  
Daehyun musters up the energy to sneer at Youngjae as he does up his pants and then goes to grab his jacket, running a hand through his spiked hair with his clean hand. “By the way. Could you order me a new pair of spark plugs and an air filter? Before next week. I’ve got a date with Baby and a couple grand with my name on it.”

  
Daehyun just grunts, pushing himself off the hood with a wince and onto wobbly legs. They nearly give out beneath him, so he leans back against the Supra, watching as Youngjae picks up his yellow motorcycle helmet and then turns to salute him. “Thanks, Daehyunnie! I’ll be back to pick them up in a few days.”

  
Daehyun flips him the middle finger and listens as the younger racer laughs, the door slamming shut behind him.

  
Then he looks down at his legs and the once perfectly polished Supra behind him.

  
“Fucking prick.”

  
But there’s a small smirk on his lips as he goes to wash up in the dingy little bathroom.

  
Always a pleasure.


End file.
